Santa Claus and Mother's Day
by herpsy
Summary: Your mom always did love SUNFLOWERS ...


Title;; Santa Claus and Mothers Day  
Rating;; K+  
Warning;; It's Mother 3 with Claus in it. u _ u

A/N;;

Surprise! I'm writing something that isn't Zelda. Well, this is an old story.  
Took another whack at it, maybe you all will like it?

* * *

The day was quiet, near too quiet for the blond that was all too used to the sounds of monsters scuffling quietly in the background as he wandered down the path to this grave. They were always there around Tazmilly now, lurking at the borders, awaiting for someone to mess up, make a mistake … Still, he had a purpose for today. He would walk up that path towards his mothers grave, paranoia flickering as he _swore_ he saw a dark shadow that appeared and disappeared constantly.

The shadow itself frightened him. He gulped it back down his throat, closing his eyes every once in a while and shaking his head hard to _ignore_ the tugging feeling in his stomach that _begged_ for him to run. "Keep going, Lucas you old crybaby…" he mumbled to himself, a shudder running down his spine as goosebumps began to creep up the back of his neck. "Todays too important to skip." And, with trudging feet, he forced himself to keep going.

Flickering doubt lingered at his mind, paranoia acting as kindling to the bouncing thoughts that grew bigger and bigger and more _frightening_ to him. What if something went wrong? What if he died? Would his dad even notice if he was gone? What if the thing decided it wanted _lunch_ —

Clenching his fingers tightly into fists, he swallowed _again_ and took a deep breath. No! He _refused_ to think anything like that. Not today. Not on _Mother's Day_. He _had_ to be there, sitting a vigil and talking to her again. Just … just to _see her_ again. Just for today.

Because _today_ was the day you showed your mom _how much_ you cared for them. Lucas had _always_ been the one to do this, even _before_ the accident happened. He had been the one who would run down stairs, slipping and sliding on socks, twisting awkwardly, falling flat on his face sometimes, other times not, and pronouncing with warmth 'Happy Mothers day!'

Of course Hinawa always appreciated it, always _loved_ it, always laughed and would pat him on the head, ruffle his hair, hug him, kiss his forehead … she was the best. Lucas just wanted to remind her of that. Remind her that, just because she wasn't _physically_ with their family that day, that he remembered her. That he loved her just as much as he did then, and that she was _still_ the best. Would always be the best. And no-body could take that away from her.

Fingers twisted, clasping together at his front, head lowered as he walked towards the lone gravestone overlooking the sea. This was the place that Lucas always hoped, always _thought_ that his mother and brother looked down on him from.

He … wasn't an idiot. Despite how some people thought of him, Lucas _could_ read certain things in a situation. Could put two-and-two together. Could count the days, months, and _years_ it had been since he had seen either of them. Claus had run away, had done it _so quickly_ , looking for the Drago with metallic body pieces those strange pigmask wearing people wore. She had protected them, and Claus had figured it had been _his duty_ to make sure that Drago would understand their pain. He had tried to get Lucas to go with him.

Had _yelled_ at Lucas when he had told Claus he was too scared.

Fingers tightened together, slowly sitting crosslegged in front of the grave. He could already feel his eyes _tearing_. The droplets of water trailing down and crusting skin. It wasn't … fair. Taking a deep breath, he let it slide from his lungs. Deflated, he then began to talk, slowly at first, but it quickened.

Just talking about anything, _everything_ , that came to mind.

He talked about _Flint_ , his dad, talked about how long he was searching for Claus. How he was almost _dead_ to the world. That there was no words that came out of him that weren't soft grumbles or grunts, or about Claus. It _hurt_ to see him so worked up, and he _had_ tried to get him out of it, but all he had gotten was a ghostly look and then was turned around and left. He talked about Boney, how the dog would usually accompany him wherever he went. About the town, how everything was getting _upgraded_ with Happy Boxes, how everyone really seemed to enjoy them but how he didn't understand them. How dad hated them.

He asked if she could see them, and if that was so, if she could have any advice for them. That he would listen and tell them _exactly_ how they were. He asked how Claus was, how she thought he was doing …

There wasn't ever an answer, but Lucas didn't expect one.

His tears having slowly dried, he leaned forward on his knees, head resting there awkwardly as he watched the ocean _swimming_ in colors of blues and oranges. The conversation broken with her, but silence _comfortable_ for him.

It was within that silence that he took in more of his surroundings. Took in the trees, the grass, the _warmth_ of the sun on his face — A shadow crossing over his back and over the gravestone.

The suddenness of it caused his breath to _catch_ in the back of his throat. Made his eyes widen, fear instilled in his being as he was _unsure_ whether or not he should look behind or not. It could be another Chimera, it could be another _monster_ , just licking it's chops to get a bite of the young blond's arm. Shutting his eyes tightly, Lucas took a deep breath, trying to calm down his pounding heart. However, the most that happened as a soft sound besides him, pressure felt, his body _ignored_ as it sat there for a few seconds.

" **Mom…** "

The words shook him to the core, the voice dead and cold, robotic in it's core despite how _tender_ the word was most likely supposed to sound.

However, one thing _cut off_ all prior thoughts. As pressure lifted from his side, eyes slowly began to open, his mouth going _dry_. He recognized the voice, he found. The sound, despite it being _mechanical_ , held a familiar tone, a tint of what he would remember whenever thinking on those mother's days and a lazy, sleep, red-headed child with freckles speckled across his skin in a similar pattern to his own, rubbing at his, hazy with having just woken up, and mutter something like _happy mothers day,_ ** _mom_** _…_

Swallowing _thickly_ past the lump in his throat, Lucas moved, turning on his backside, one arm awkwardly resting on the grass as he watched a a persons back. It _couldn't_ have been. But … but he couldn't take that chance, could he?

He looked back at the grave, as if _pleading_ for it to give him an answer. For his mom to come to him, to telling to go and get the person … And, to his _surprise_ , there lay an answer for him right there. Lucas had forgotten to bring flowers with him today, had instead settled for just sitting at the grave all day.

 _Your mom did always love sunflowers …_

He _knew_ she did.  
And there, _on that grave_ ,

Despite his entire _being_ wanting to rebel against the idea …

Was a _sunflower_.

Returning his gaze towards the retreating figure, Lucas didn't know what to say. Petals fell from the persons wake, the black silhouette the only thing he could see. Trying to stand, Lucas tripped awkwardly, moving to try to run after the disappearing figure, getting only a few feet before whoever it was, was gone. Unable to be caught. Legs trembling, his hand outstretched, mouth opening in a silent _plea_ before they fell limply at his side.

Awkwardly, he shifted, his legs buckled, the trail of flowers being _swept away_ by the wind as tears fell once again in full force. It had to have been his imagination … Fingers crept through his hair, hiding his eyes as quiet sobs _shook_ his body.

He was well versed in crying _quietly_ now, after all … It wasn't as if he wanted to disturb his father when he came in from a long day of searching the mountains. Hand fell to the ground as quiet sobs became _hiccups_ , louder and louder until he was wailing to the sky from _pain_.


End file.
